Dulces sueños
by Luka-sama
Summary: No sabía bien cuando empezó aquella extraña costumbre. Entre tantas lagrimas, batallas, risas, dolor y aventuras...solo estaba seguro de algo. Para él la chica era muy importante, por eso no le molestaba pasar cada noche a su lado para velar por sus sueños. Aunque tal vez solo se estaba convirtiendo en otro acosador como Juvia.


_Como parte del especial, otra historia un poco más pequeña que la anterios XD_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece.  
_

**Dulces sueños**

Su mirada estaba fija en la penumbra de la noche, pero igualmente sus ojos eran capaces de adaptarse a la falta de luz dado que sus otros sentidos (mucho más desarrollados que un humano común) le proporcionaban. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando observo como Lucy dormía tranquilamente en la cama, con algunas vendas en su cuerpo por la misión que tuvieron.

No había sido peligrosa, pero al final Lucy se vio envuelta en una explosión junto con él. Pero al ser un Dragón Slayer de fuego no se vio muy herido, a comparación de Lucy quien presento varias quemaduras algo graves.

Natsu se preguntaba con cierta frecuencia…cuando aquello se volvió una rutina.

No las heridas.

Si no, su presencia.

Happy le había dicho varias veces que eso era algo acosador, pero su cuerpo se movía casi siempre por instinto. Al principio no fue algo muy notorio y nadie podría detectarlo. Pero luego de las aventuras, las heridas, risas, lágrimas y dolor. Fue cuando no había día que no lo hiciera o momento que no se preocupara.

Que supo que algo estaba mal.

Dando indirectas a algunos miembros del gremio, supo que no era normal.

Excepto por Juvia.

Pero juvia era una acosadora nivel dios.

En cambio él era algo más simple, principalmente porque a él no le gustaba Lucy como juvia amaba a Gray.

" _La negación no es de hombre"_ pudo escuchar en su mente, con una imagen muy similar a Elfman en modo chibi.

Giro rápidamente su cabeza como un perro, quería espantar rápidamente esa imagen mental. Para olvidarlo giro a ver a Lucy que seguía durmiendo en su cama, dentro de su departamento, tranquila e inocente al pensar que el no entraría…otra vez.

Pero era algo imposible.

No sabía cuándo o como, pero era una ansiedad de estar a su lado casi en todo momento, mucho más en las noches. Porque después de haber allanado la morada con Happy en muchas ocasiones y dormir en ese lugar, había descubierto con impotencia que Lucy tenía pesadillas.

Pesadillas donde él no estaba para ayudarla y ella sufría la muerte de sus padres, la destrucción del gremio cuando ella se unió, las heridas de sus amigos y muchas veces sentirse inútil.

Él se molestaba mucho, más al no poder demostrarlo ya que Lucy sospecharía algo.

Pero era tan…tonto.

Lucy la chica alegre que había dejado el dolor de su hogar para una mejor vida, quien viajo sola hasta encontrarlo, quien metía las manos al fuego por ellos, quien moriría con tal de verlos felices. La mujer que había soportado dolorosamente la partida de todos durante un año, quien había llorado porque él no la llevo consigo en su entrenamiento, la que igualmente le recibió con brazos abiertos.

Ella era una gran chica…odiaba que ella fuera la única que no lo viera.

Por eso él estaba ese día en su hogar en las noches, para cuidarla de enemigos del pasado y que supiera que n estaba sola.

Para velar por sus sueños.

…

Al día siguiente despertó algo aturdido en la madrugada, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el sueño lo venció y debía irse para no recibir una patada mortal de la chica. Pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a la chica en un rincón de la cama dándole la espalda, era raro que ella se moviera en la noche.

Pronto descubrió la razón.

Ahora sobre él había una ligera manta (era un mago de fuego) que lo cubría y sentía el aroma de Lucy en ella. Probablemente la chica se había despertado por agua y al verlo lo cubrió con algo, como siempre cuidando también por él.

Sonrió levemente y como si fuera su casa, se tiro sobre la cama sacándole un leve gruñido a Lucy, está aún estaba más dormida que despierta.

-Deja de moverte Natsu-dijo entre sueños, como si no le importara que en ese momento él la atrajera para que se acurrucara en sus brazos.

Por eso él sonrió.

Porque si bien él siempre cuidaba de la chica, ella también cuidaba de él.

…

Al menos hasta que se levantara al día siguiente y lo mandara a volar de una patada. Pero no le importaba el precio a pagar, eso comparado a dormir con la chica un rato, valía la pena.

…

Tal vez si era un acosador como Juvia.

 **Fin**

 _Ciao Bambinos, espero les haya gustado esta historia :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
